


Siren's Call

by villainousunsub



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Do not blindly wander into a faerie circle. Although it may seem like a wonderful idea at the time, you will lose all sense once you step foot inside. Instead try and go in with a clear mind and clear intent. Have someone on the outside to ground you, to pull you out if needed.Hecate did not intend to leave though, especially not after her.





	Siren's Call

The Hardbroom manor was shrouded in grief. Hecate went around the house, covering every mirror with a black cloth and shutting every window. People milled around the lower floor of the house, offering their sympathy and telling memories of Hecate’s mom. The fire from the burial was still burning hot outside, Hecate could see the flames dancing and rising towards the dimming sky. She stared out the window, drowning out the conversations that echoed in the hollow halls of the house. 

Hecate tried to remember all the good times she would spend with her mother, tending the gardens and having picnics under the stars when her father was away. She never thought there would be a time during her childhood where she didn’t have her mother to guide her. Hecate felt abandoned and alone, knowing her father would leave as soon as he was able. They had never been close, the death of her mother was not going to change it. She wanted to run and hide away until it was all over, until she could escape the confines of home and school.

A loud bang broke up her thoughts. Hecate clenched her fists as tight as she could and took a deep breath. She made her way back downstairs, where silence had finally fallen. On the floor in the common room was a now busted family portrait with her father standing over it. He had one hand resting above the mantle and the other clutching a mostly empty glass. Everyone turned towards Hecate as she stepped over the threshold. 

“It was an accident,” Her father refused to look at her, keeping his eyes cast down towards the broken frame. 

“I understand. I will have someone come to clean it after everyone has left.” Hecate didn’t wait for a response before leaving once again.

Instead of heading back upstairs, pretending that she was preparing for the mourning process, Hecate made her way back to the pyre outside. She knely a few feet away, the rocks and remnants of glass biting into her knees. Tears ran cool down her cheeks and dripped onto her hands. She never let her emotions get the best of her, bad things tended to follow if they did. So, she bit her tongue and clenched her fists until her nails drew blood, holding back her growing pain and grief. 

The sky darkened around her; people slowly filtered out of the house, throwing sympathetic eyes in her direction before taking off. Hecate didn’t move. Her body was tired and sore, she just wanted to go to her room and never leave. It was one of the worst days of her life and she had no one to fall back on, to help her through it. Hecate wanted her mom more than ever. 

Her father stood at the back door, watching Hecate grieve next to her mother’s fire. He left her there, trusting her to return back to the house before morning. Hecate on the other hand, did not want to step foot in the house again. She was afraid to live in the ghost of the house that once stood there, with a father who was absent now more than ever. Hecate wanted to run until she had no idea where she was, she wanted to go where no one knew her name. 

Hecate pushed herself off the ground, eyes drifting towards the manor where she could see the silhouette of her father sitting in his study. Something stirred inside of her, daring her to do what most deem impossible. She was going to escape reality. 

There were rumors of an entrance to the forbidden faerie realm, buried deep in the forest surrounding the grounds. No one ever spoke of how to enter or what the exact location was, but that never stopped Hecate before. 

Trying not to draw too much attention to herself, she quietly crept through the grounds and into the parlor. Most references were kept in her father’s study but Hecate had hid a few the last time she was allowed in there. She levitated her way through the house, collecting various books as she went. By the time she reached her room there was a stack as tall as herself floating behind her, not all the books referenced the faerie realm or the creatures that supposedly lived there. 

Hecate placed all the books in a corner in her room before taking one off the top and sitting in a chair near the window. She sat there for the rest of the night, leafing through book after book, taking in any and all information that she might possibly need for her journey. As dawn came, light shone through the window, making her eyes strain to adjust in order to keep reading. She kept herself locked in her room until she felt as though she had enough to find and survive the mystery realm. 

Her hands shook as she placed the last garment in her bag, leaving her closet close to bare. It would be the first time she left home on her own, the first time she did not have anyone in her corner backing her up. Hecate took one long look at her room before slipping onto her broom that was waiting outside her window. 

* * *

The forest grew darker the further she traveled, the trees blocking out any and all sunlight. Hecate gripped her robes closer in an attempt to shield herself from the cold winds that seemed to hit her from every direction. Every nerve in her body was on edge, she could hear voices telling her to turn around and run (though she wasn’t sure if it was all in her head or not).

_Leave. This was a mistake. Don’t be foolish. It’s not too late to turn around._

Hecate tried to keep her mind clear and focused, knowing that if she let it slip she was going to be unable to follow through. She stopped abruptly and shook her head, her hands fell to her side as she took a long inhale. Hecate was determined not to let anything hinder her pursuit of the faeries. 

She continued her journey through the forest, fighting tree limbs and overgrown bushes in order to progress deeper. Soon enough she came to a small clearing that was surrounded by small white flowers, it was the only place for miles where the sun filtered in through the trees. It was enticing. Hecate could feel the pull of the circle, every part of her wanted to step in without a second thought. 

_“Do not blindly wander into a faerie circle. Although it may seem like a wonderful idea at the time, you will lose all sense once you step foot inside. Instead try and go in with a clear mind and clear intent. Have someone on the outside to ground you, to pull you out if needed.”_

Hecate recited the passage over and over again in the back of her mind. While she did not intend to come back, she still wanted to be safe and with her own mind. She absentmindedly played with the ring her mother had given her. The fluorite stones sat on top of a silver band, it was not the prettiest but it had natural power. Her mother told her that the ring would always protect and calm her, thanks to the simple stone band. 

The magic from within the circle reached out and surrounded her; the sensation was overwhelming and weighed heavy on her chest. Only two options were available, take a leap of faith into the circle or turn around and run. Hecate knew what she came there to do, but running home felt like the best decision. She took a step forward. 

Instantly, she felt the world change around her. 

Trees became taller, a fog covered the tops of the trees and the grass below them. The air was thick and smelt of smoke and magic. A wave of cold wind caused the hairs on the back of Hecate’s neck to stand up. It was nothing like she imagined. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Hecate could see a wisp of blonde hair rush back into the tree line. Regardless of what every book had said, she followed. Hecate did not know what had come over her, but the need to find the mystery person clouded her mind. She kept one hand out in front of her slightly as she herself walked further into the forest. 

As she walked deeper into the growing darkness, she could see the outline of the trees blur but the air grew warm and heavy instead of cold like it had before. Hecate was unable to see more than a foot in front of her, yet she knew exactly where to go.She kept one hand out in front of her while the other emitted a small glow that barely illuminated the trees around her.

Hecate’s mouth became dry, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth making it hard to swallow. Her eyes darted around, straining in the dark, in order to find the cause. Just out of the light’s limitation stood the remnants of a shack and the object which Hecate sought.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Going to try and start everything off right this time. I am looking for a couple Beta readers for this so let me know if you are interested. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter and tumblr @villainousunsub


End file.
